


Eddie and the Terrific, Wonderful, No Bad, Very Good Shift

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [57]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baby Animals, Cats, Comfort, Comfort Food, Comfort No Hurt, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Off, Dogs, Family Feels, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gift Giving, Good Days, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Joyful, Love, M/M, Napping, One Big Happy Family, Peace, Pictures, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Sweaters, Sweet, Team as Family, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Some days things are just great.Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Eddie and the Terrific, Wonderful, No Bad, Very Good Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I made it

**_Eddie and a Terrific, Wonderful, No Bad, Very Good Shift_ **

If Buck could take a picture of this very moment, capture it forever and only share it with those truly close to them he would, but as tempting as it is, his instincts tell him to help Eddie, first and foremost.

Eddie, with grace and strength in every single step he takes, a trained soldier, decorating veteran and a badass under pressure himself, just slipped.

"Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up." He says dryly, while resisting the smile trying to crack his lips. He relents and laughs at himself.

"Sorry Eddie." Buck comes over and offers him a hand. He's not just laughing, he's coming over to help.

Even with Buck preparing to pull all of Eddie's weight and help him up he's taken by surprise when Eddie pulls him down onto the padded mass of bags he's in.

Colorful swirls jump into the air as he comes down besides him, landing with a grunted umf.

"Okay. I deserved that. A little." Buck rolls his eyes with a grin.

The artist who was illegally decorating the side of a building with hundreds of flowers had been caught after they'd jumped in to quickly save his life just before he'd run away from them.

Technically he was vandalizing the side of the building but was it really that though? Then again it wasn't their place to say when it got called in as a complaint and reported as a person in a potentially dangerous situation.

"You've got flowers in your hair." Buck said, picking one out from where it's bright yellow flares against Eddie's dark brown hair.

"I've got flowers everywhere." Eddie picked more bits off of his uniform, thankfully there are no thorns in the bunch at all.

Petals and stems and buds were on both of them now as they got up and made their way back to the truck with the jump tarp that they hadn't been able to use.

The others were checking over the artist before rejoining them. He needed to be medically cleaned before being released into police custody.

"That was some really fast thinking." Eddie said, as Buck nodded back to him with a smile soaking in the little compliment contently.

Buck had grabbed a hold of the line the guy used while climbing up and stopped him midfall, his gloves saving his hands from getting torn apart in the process.

Eddie had been about to help him lower the guy when Buck told him he saw the rope breaking above them.

Buck nudged Eddie to look over at a bunch of stacked sandbags from the last time it flooded. Eddie quickly knocked the pile over in order to have them spread out below the guy.

They'd been just enough cushion for the fall and Eddie was going to help the guy up before he was pushed back unexpectedly and fell while going to chase after him.

"I get that he's in love and wanted to show it but the idiot could have gotten really hurt or injured someone else too when he fell." Eddie said, shaking his head while still picking flowers off of himself and his coat. 

Buck was helping him too. It'd be easier to just rip the thing off and for Eddie to shake his hair along with his coat but he didn't. So what if he indulged in having Buck meticulously pick them off while doing the same for him.

Eddie was almost free of the light and pastel debris. Buck had a lot less and was already clean.

A pile was now forming on the seat between them and on the floor in the cab.

Eddie answered Bobby about whether himself and Christopher could make it to dinner in a few days and the conversation shifted to what Eddie could bring at his insistence even though he couldn't cook and they knew it.

They stopped in the engine bay and got out to go about their duties until the next call came in. 

Eddie was putting up his turnout gear with the others when he felt something being passed over into his hands once he was finally done.

Buck was already on his way to get to doing his chores. 

Eddie stared down at the two rings of flowers in his hand before looking back up at Buck walking away.

Eddie smiled amused and confused by the _gifts_ that Buck had given to him.

He put them safely away in his locker while grabbing his charger to use as he did his own duties.

-

Eddie finished with his chores and was waiting for Buck on the couch. They could watch a movie on the TV or talk while waiting for the next call they might get.

He was finished making a checklist of what he needed the next time he went to the store when he felt someone plop down besides him taking a seat.

"Hey Chim." Eddie looked up.

"Hey. You're done?" Chimney asked, drinking his water bottle, taking a break.

"Yeah. Waiting for Buck. I'm about to go see if I can help him or ask Bobby if there's something else to do." Eddie put away his phone.

"I'm sure he's got it covered. You don't want to go take a nap? I'm about to finish my stuff and I'll go check on him myself. You don't know if we'll get another lull like this." Chimney asked as he took a breath before getting up.

The idea sounded tempting. He'd stayed up to organize what he needed to help move along filing his taxes in the coming week after putting Christopher to bed last night.

He'd shared that with them this morning getting a few tips for next time.

Maybe he could take a nap. Just a little one. He'd set his alarm for thirty minutes or forty-five and at least lay down with his eyes shut.

"I think I might." Eddie said getting up after Chimney.

He didn't nap at the station often. He could but it was rare. He felt comfortable and safe here, sure, but there were still these lingering remnants of a past mindset. 

He laid in one of the open bottom bunks of an empty room.

The motion of everyone else around them was muffled by the door now with the lights dimmed.

He managed to relax and caught about twenty-five minutes of sleep, maybe more.

Buck was standing outside of the door leaning against a wall on his phone and looked up at Eddie as he opened the door.

"Catch some sleep? Chimney said you were in the bunks. I didn't want to disturb you in case you managed to sleep," Buck smiled, getting a nod and a shrug in return to his words.

It had helped a good amount. 

"Yeah." Eddie walked over catching a glimpse of his phone. It was mainly a wall of text and the bottom of an image.

"That's good man. Bobby's almost done with dinner. Let's go eat." Buck motioned over towards the others and followed Eddie.

-

The food was good, more than good, it was great. If Bobby retired, he could be a chef.

They were up and moving after the alarm interrupted their dinner together towards the end.

"Dang it." Chimney muttered echoed by Buck's action of grabbing one last piece to shove in his mouth as they left.

It was a fire. A dog got scared of a candle and knocked it over.

"I told him to put out the candles." She cried. 

The parents argued after Buck brought out the dad. They'd stopped once they saw their kid was watching them.

Buck tried to keep the kid busy showing him stuff on the truck and his gear. 

Eddie had come out right behind him with the tiny grey kitten and puppy.

They'd later learn that the kid snuck them into the house without either parent noticing.

The parents took the kid in their arms and reassured them that this wasn't their fault at their small cries of sorry. They were so glad that they were all okay.

The pets however weren't allowed back in. The father was allergic and their yard was far too small for pets.

"We can't drop them off at a shelter for another couple of hours." Bobby said as they found a box and would have to hold them in the truck until then.

That's how Eddie ended up with a sleeping puppy and kitten occupying his lap and arm back at the station when they got back.

The other's were quietly doting at the cute sight.

Buck did get to snap a picture this time, along with Hen, at Eddie looking down sweetly at the sleepy little fuzz balls with a smile. 

"You sent it to Christopher?" Eddie asked in a hushed whisper to Buck. 

Really he'd meant Carla but it was to show both of them the cute little pair on him.

"No. I sent it to you. They should still be asleep and you can tell him how his dad saved them from a fire and found them a home." Buck knew better.

"Okay. Thanks. Mind taking one of them. It's gonna be crazy if the alarm goes off." Eddie said.

Buck immediately came over to gently take the kitten. It didn't startle too much. 

They'd leave them with Woody if they had to go. He was the man behind today and would die from the adorable little things.

"They like you. You give off a vibe." Hen said petting the puppy before she sat down and Chimney took a walk for a call.

The puppy woke up a little bit later to nose into Eddie's stomach looking up at him.

Eddie couldn't resist pulling it up and kissing the top of its head. They'd manage a gentle and quick bath without much of a fuss once back at the station. The puppy licked up at Eddie's cheek and neck happily.

The kitten was still asleep peacefully in Bucks arms until it heard the barking and woke up.

-

They were waiting inside the bay near the front entrance doors with the little cuties.

They'd found some old stuff from their lockers and the storage closet that would entertain them.

The kitten was bouncing around a little bell as the puppy nosed a ball then followed after it.

They had to say goodbye to them just before their shift ended. 

Eddie petted the kitten that purred and made him question for a second if he could adopt them both. He couldn't separate them and hoped whoever did get one was told about the other.

"Bye buddy. You two take care of each other." He looked at the puppy in his arms.

Eddie felt something strange as it licked and yipped knowing they would be parting now.

It peed on him. He wasn't even mad. Eddie just shook his head. It was probably scared and sad knowing what was happening. 

  
  


"Shh. It's okay. They'd gonna take good care of you. You'll find a family to play with. But until then the shelter will be there for you two." Eddie soothed it as Buck was having a worse time with the kitten.

It was hissing and clawing at the vet tech that had come to pick them up and put them in a transporter cage.

"Don't worry. We'll find someone for them. Thanks for holding them again. Goodbye." The vet tech said as she carried them to her SUV and waved back.

"It's okay man." Buck said even though he was the one crying. No doubt he knew Eddie was close to tears himself.

"Yeah." Eddie felt as some escaped from his eyes. He let them. It was okay.

He turned to Buck before going in. "They scratched you?" His arm was cut.

"Huh? Yeah. But it was just upset." Buck was barely bleeding. 

It gave Eddie something else to think about though as he took Buck over to clean and wrap his forearm.

Hen came over with a giant pink sweater in her hands that looked familiar as he finished. 

"Oh right. My shirt." Eddie had put aside the thought for a second there.

He pulled off his dirty shirt and cleaned himself before pulling it on over a fresh shirt.

"Aren't those mine?" Buck didn't mind, enjoyed sharing, but he couldn't help saying it though.

"Your locker was open and Eddie's bag was empty of plain clothes." They must have left them unlocked from earlier with the pets.

Buck nodded. It was warm and comfortable on cool nights, much like the early morning now.

"No. We're pretty close in size. It feels good huh?" Buck asks getting a reply of "Yeah. It does."

"You make flower crowns?" Hen asked Eddie.

"Flower what?"

"The things hanging in your locker, on your coat hook." Chimney clarified.

"No. Buck did." Eddie said.

Chimney and Hen both looked over to him at Eddie's words.

"You know how to make them?" Chimney asked. 

"Yeah. Maddie taught me. It was an easy way to make friends with the cutest people at school. They turned out a lot better now with these flowers instead of the ones back home though. But that could just be because I'm older now too." Buck shrugged while changing into his regular clothes.

"You made two of them, for Christopher and Carla?" Eddie asked as the others patted Buck's shoulder and left with telling him it was nice that he knew how.

They tossed goodbyes back at Eddie with waves as they went.

"Umm. One's big enough for an adult yeah and the other is more of a kid sized one. You could give it to her." Buck said closing his locker finally.

"It wasn't meant for her?" Eddie asked as Buck walked over to where he was holding the door.

"I would have made more but it was just with what we had so there's two." Buck shrugged. 

"It was for me?" Eddie said.

"Yeah. So you two could match." Buck said as they exited the station together.

"I- Thanks." Eddie blinked.

"You're welcome Eddie. Hope Christopher likes it." Buck nudged him with his elbow before going to his jeep.

Eddie had them in his hand.

They'd be nice, for after he broke the news about not being able to bring the puppy and kitten home.

-

Eddie walked in to the sound of Carla talking to Christopher. "The blue ones look pretty."

"Yeah. I'll wear those ones." Christopher said as Eddie walked over after putting down his bag at the front.

Christopher was putting on his shoes with Carla looking over at Eddie first. She knew Christopher wanted to do it himself.

"Hey buddy. Good morning Carla." Eddie announced.

"Daddy?!" Christopher said looking up as he had his shoes on.

Once he was up Eddie kissed his head and hugged him.

"I got donuts and kolaches if you want to eat with us or take some with you." Eddie offered Carla.

"Oh. That's so sweet. But to get it to my hubby and kids before he leaves I've gotta go now." Carla said, hugging Christopher before saying goodbye to Eddie.

She took some and they watched her go before eating. 

"And that's when I drew the dragon but it's gonna be my pet though, it'll be a nice one."

"That's great kiddo. It looks cool. Wanna see something?"

"Yeah." Christopher shouted.

Eddie pulls up the picture to show him. Ready for him to pull out the big guns with his eyes or a pout. Maybe they could go visit and just pet the animals up for adoption.

Christopher gasped. "They're so little, and cute!" He smiled with an open mouth.

"We rescued them from a fire with a family. But everyone's okay though."

Christopher didn't ask if they could get one of them.

"They're best friends like me and Cheese are."

"Cheese?"

"I changed Rocky's name."

Christopher pet hamster.

"Oh. Okay bud." Eddie grinned. Leave it to his kid to change his pets name to something cute and odd. 

"Why Cheese?" 

"Because I like cheese. And they're the color of cheese."

"You're right Christopher." Eddie nodded beside him.

Oh, right.

"I also have another surprise for you." Eddie said going back to the front door.

"Cool! A flower crown. No one at school knows how to make these." Christopher puts his head out for Eddie to put it on him. 

It should be silly but it wasn't. He puts it on with precision, making sure it's just right, with the flower that was Christopher's favorite color at the front centered on his forehead.

Christopher beamed up at him from behind his glasses.

"Where did you get them?" Christopher asks as Eddie notices that he had the other still in his hand.

"Buck made them. We had a call with a bunch of flowers yesterday afternoon. He said they were for us so that we could match." Eddie doesn't say that the guy could have fallen to great injury or that he tripped on petals too though.

"Can I put yours on?" Christopher asks.

"Sure. One second." Eddie kneels on one knee and Christopher takes the offered crown to put on his dad's head.

"If you're the king then I'm a prince?" Christopher asks.

"I think that's how it works." Eddie nods hugging him.

"Since there's no school today can we watch a movie or play a board game or are you tired?"

"I'm never too tired to play with you kid. How about you pick which one after we take a picture. We'll show the others." Eddie says, pulling out his phone.

They take a selfie or two or three. One with smiles. One with silly faces. And one between the two with Eddie's finger slightly in the way as Christopher leans onto him to touch their heads.

The others say how adorable they look together and hope they have a fun day together.

They play Christopher's version of monopoly that only two of the others have seen first hand.

It's more of a story than a game and Eddie loves it along with him.

"So the dog and the car became best friends and gave houses to all the other pieces." Christopher closes before they put it up.

While Christopher knows how to properly play they both enjoy this version, plus it's faster too with less rivalry and jail.

Christopher yawns both from a full belly and tired from giggling so hard playing together.

"How's about a nap bud? We can go to the park before or after the store. I've gotta get some stuff."

"Okay." Christopher comes over to where his dad is sitting.

Eddie makes room on the couch. 

Christopher is laying on him tucked in with a blanket over them.

He sighs content in that moment.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Christopher. So much." Eddie leans down to kiss Christopher's forehead and ruffle his hair before laying back.

They could use more days like this. The both of them.

Eddie falls asleep with Christopher's head on his chest above his heart and his own hand over Christopher's back above him. 

It's just what he needed. He could never get tired of this.


End file.
